Invictus
by IntoTheDeep27
Summary: She may succeed in rescuing her sister, her father, her life, but along the way, she will fall – and he will be there, lifting her up, saving her. [Slight AU, Emily Twinfic]
1. 01

**Summary:** _She may succeed in rescuing her sister, her father, her life, but along the way, she will fall―and he will be there, lifting her up, saving her. [Slight AU, Emily Twinfic]_

* * *

 **"Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul.**

 **In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeoning of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed.**

 **Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds, and shall find me, unafraid.**

 **It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll,  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul."**

 _Invictus_ **,** William Ernest Henley

* * *

Disclaimer: _I don't own Dishonored, only any original characters and plots._

* * *

 _ **Invictus  
01:**_ _A Long Day in Dunwall_

Sometimes, Maeve envies her sister.

Not because Emily is the Empress or because she has found a partner, but because she has the love of their father. Maeve does know that their father loves her wholeheartedly, but if she were to compare that love with her sister...she knows she has lost. There is something special about the bond between Corvo and Emily, through their long nights together during meetings or the time they spent years ago at the Hound Pits Pub. She is always second, whether it be from the moment she was brought into this world twenty-five years ago or now, she is – _and always will be_ – second to her twin.

But...Maeve is used to it and does not hate her sister for it. Sometimes, she gives herself the luxury of thinking of what if – _what if she had been born first, becoming Empress_ – but one glance at the tired face of her twin, she knows that being a ruler of a struggling country is not something she would want.

No, she is better off being a protector in the darkness.

"Maeve, are you listening?"

She rids herself of these treacherous thoughts and meets the eyes of the person who calls out to her. "Sorry Father, just thinking about tomorrow," she says, a pang of pain at the date on the calendar. It has been fifteen _long_ years since the death of her mother, and even with time, there is an emptiness within her that her mother once filled all those years ago.

"It will be hard." Corvo places a hand on her cheek and gives her a reassuring smile. "But I need you to focus. Tomorrow will be my last day as Royal Protector and it will be your job afterward – "

She pushes his hands away with annoyance and looks out the window to her right. "I _know_ Father, I've heard this spiel over a thousand times."

There is a tired sigh to her left. " _Maeve_ , it's not just some job – you are protecting an _Empress_ , not just your sister."

"I've protected her once, Father; I'm pretty sure I can do it again." From the corner of her eye, she sees him wince. A feeling of guilt rises but she immediately pushes it down to the farthest corners of her mind. She knows it is not her father's fault all those years ago and lets out a sigh, letting go of the frustration she feels. With the anniversary of her mother's death, her emotions are everywhere, and it is a struggle for her to maintain the quiet calm that her father seems to exhibit on a daily basis. Besides, he does not know of what she did – of her darkest secret, and it is better that way. "Don't worry, I understand how much this job will ask of me," she says with a gentler tone a second later, turning back around.

She is greeted with a smile that Corvo reserves only for his daughters. "I'm proud of you, you know that right?" Corvo pulls her into a hug that she gladly returns. "I am glad that you will be taking my place."

"Thank you." Maeve smiles. "You will be taking the position as Spymaster after the ceremony tomorrow, right? Or is it the following day?" she asks, pulling away.

She sees a grimace on his face, one that she can't help snickering at as Corvo glares at her in response. "I'll be doing it the day after the ceremony."

"Have you told Emily of this?" She loops her arm with her father's as she leads them down the hall towards Emily's study. "I know she's nervous about the change."

"I originally told her that I'd be leaving today but...I realized that your mother would want me to watch over you two for at least one more day."

Maeve smiles as at the memory of her family when she was younger – when Jessamine was still alive and Corvo returning from his trips with gifts that she and Emily couldn't wait to open. "Yes...she probably would."

* * *

 **A Long Day in Dunwall**

* * *

Maeve stands next to Emily as they both arrive at the front doors of the Throne Room, the officers of the City Watch milling all around them. The day itself was hectic, as several people from all across the Isles are here today to _celebrate_ their mother's death.

Emily grabs her hand. "I..." Maeve squeezes it, knowing that Emily is saddened by the fact that they have to publicly honor their mother's assassination.

"It's okay, you just need to get through today," she whispers into her sister's ear, hoping these words will comfort her. "Mother would be proud of you," she adds, fixing the stray hair that had escaped from Emily's bun.

At this, she hears a scoff and turning to look at her, she sees Emily roll her eyes. " _Us,_ Maeve, not just me." With a final squeeze, she lets go and faces Alexi. "I'm just not looking forward to today."

"Your Highness, just like what Lady Maeve said, you just need to face today." The Captain pulls out a ring from her breast pocket, which Emily looks shocked to see. Maeve immediately reaches for her neck, an identical ring hanging on a stainless steel chain that is hidden under layers of protective leathers – it is the signet ring that their mother had made for the four of them: the Royal Protector, the Empress, Emily, and herself.

"Where did you – "

"I found it underneath your desk." Alexi places it in Emily's palm. "Try not to lose it again," she says with an amused tone.

"...Thank you." Maeve takes a step back and watches as the doors open, revealing her sister's entire court. The chatter immediately quiets down, and as Emily begins speaking, she turns towards Alexi, motioning her to follow as the Empress proceeds towards the Throne. "Is everyone accounted for?" she asks as she observes the people around her.

Alexi shakes her head, much to her disappointment. "No, the Duke of Serkonos hasn't passed through any of the identification gates yet. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. We invited the man but…" Maeve thinks for a second before making up her mind. "Maybe he mentioned something about being late in his letter." She hands Alexi a key. "Will you go up to my study and get it? It...should be in there."

"Should?"

With a wince, Maeve guiltily scratches the back of her neck. "There may be a chance that it's hidden under paperwork."

Alexis groans, but the amusement behind it is not lost on Maeve, as the ease and flow of their conversation come with years and years of unbreakable friendships.

Glaring at her, the red-haired woman takes the key. "You owe me." But with a knowing smile, she quickly says her goodbyes and leaves.

"Maeve, come here!" Turning back around, she rushes to where her father is as Emily takes a seat in her Throne. "Is everything okay?" her father murmured, looking worryingly at Alexi's retreating figure.

With a sigh, she answers. "Hopefully, yes – it just seems that the Duke of Serkonos is a little...late. I'm having Alexi run up to my study to retrieve the letter that he sent to us a week prior."

After half an hour of forced smiles and false happiness, Maeve can hear commotions at the front doors. There is a member of the watch running up to them, panic in his eyes despite trying to hide his nervousness.

This immediately puts her on edge, and knowing Corvo, he is too.

"Your Imperial Majesty, the Duke of Serkonos apologizes for his tardiness but he has reached the doors."

Emily nods her head and waves a hand. "Let him in."

The moment the doors are thrown open and Maeve lays her eyes on the mechanical soldiers, she whirls around to Corvo. "What is this?" she asks her father, never taking her eyes off of the machines. "Did you authorize these things?"

Corvo glances at her before turning to the man next to her, an Officer of the City Watch. "I didn't authorize any of these machines, Ramsey." Her father growls out to him while also answering her question.

Feeling the danger in the air, Maeve slowly moves to stand closer to her sister, a hand now on her sword. "Maeve, what is this?" Emily quietly asks from next to her. She remains silent and only shakes her head.

"Your Imperial Majesty, Royal Protector Corvo Attano, and Your Highness Maeve Kaldwin – Serkonos offers their condolences on this sad day and to lift spirits, I bring gifts to remind you of the rising sun of the nation!" The Duke shouts in his disgustingly nasally voice.

"...Thank you."

"Please, save your thanks. For now, let me give you the greatest gift of all... _family_." Maeve's grip on the hilt of her sword tightens as she hears the next words that leave the Duke's mouth. "I give you the long lost sister of Jessamine Kaldwin, Delilah Kaldwin!"

" _What?!_ " She is the first to speak as a tall woman steps down from the carriage. "That is _impossible,_ Mother did not have a sister!" she hisses out to the older man, her body now tense. As she watches the tall, slim woman walk towards them, her instincts scream at her to run, to grab her sister and _hide_. They tell her that this woman is dangerous, far more than she seems.

And her instincts are never wrong.

"My dearest nieces, it is finally... _nice_ to meet you." Delilah looks at the hand she has on her sword and sneers. "I see my sister had kept my existence a secret from even the two of you."

"Jessamine had _no_ sister," Corvo interrupts, his voice hard as he takes a step forward.

Delilah places a hand on her chest as she scoffs. "My _father_ was the late Emperor Jacob Kaldwin, dearest Royal Protector. I had planned to reveal my true identity after my sister's sorrowful death but...things had happened and I was not ready."

"And you are now? On the day our mother was killed?" Maeve asks, ending her question with a scoff. "All I see is a power hungry _fool_ trying to take advantage of the Empress' hospitality."

Delilah's eyes turn to her with rage as her voice deepens with anger. " _Foolish niece,_ I am _home_ and you will not say another word of it – "

With a simple raise of a hand, though, Emily silences the room. Maeve looks at her sister and sees a slight head shake, signaling to her to fall back – an order she begrudgingly follows. "If you are truly who you say you are, then you are welcomed to stay as long as you like," she says with the grace and patience Maeve knows her sister does not truly have. "We welcome you."

"Little sparrow, I am not here to just... _stay_ – no, I am here to take back what is rightfully _mine,_ what my father had promised to me when I was a child."

There is a shocked silence as Maeve tenses. Quickly moving in front of her sister, the grip she has on her sword tightens. "You will do _no such thing_ ," Maeve says at the same time her father warns Delilah to watch her tongue.

"Foolish protectors, you have been hiding from the world, using the Crown Killer's murders to your liking, but all that will end today." She turns to the crowd and raises her arms. "Hear me all! Your rightful Empress has returned!"

"All hail Delilah Kaldwin, the first of her name!" The Duke announces before smiling at the three of them. "Arrest Emily and Maeve Kaldwin, and Corvo Attano for the Crown Killer's murders!"

The moment he says these words, the machines that had been standing idly move to face them with their elongated swords. The royal protectors immediately spring into action to protect Emily. "You need to get Emily out of here Maeve, now!" Corvo announces in the chaos that ensues around them.

With no hesitation, she pulls Emily's arm to get her to move, but her sister stays rooted in her spot. "What about you, Father?" she asks.

"I will be fine, now _go!_ " There is a painful look in his eyes that the sisters haven't seen in years before...disappearing.

Maeve, in all her years of training with her father, has never seen him do something so...unnatural, almost as if he were using _magic._ Her training and the last orders he gives her are forgotten as she stands there, dumbfounded, as he _teleports_ behind the two soldiers in front of them. He then proceeds to teleport to Delilah before stabbing her –

"Father!" Emily's scream brings Maeve out of whatever trance she was in. Quickly grabbing her sister, she has to hold back Emily as they both watch Delilah capture Corvo in some...twisted plant-like creature. A sword sticks out of the witch's stomach but there is no blood and no pain on her face.

" _Emily_ , we have to go – "

"Oh, you're not going _anywhere_ ," There is suddenly only pain as she feels the Officer hit her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Everything is disorientated and she cannot stand up without falling again, and can only helplessly watch as he punches Emily – _but she fights, she fights exactly as father taught them to_ – before he drags her next to their father. "N-No…"

"Maeve!" Emily reaches for her at the same time Corvo tries reaching for Delilah, only for the both of them to turn to stone before her very eyes. Through the pain, she can feel the anger and fear rushing through her, as the adrenaline pumping through her veins prevents her from passing out. Placing her hands in front of her, she tries to stand, but with a kick to the back of her knees, she is back down on the ground.

"Sweet, sweet, Maeve." Delilah takes her chin and lifts her head to face her. "You may one day come to love me, perhaps even see me for the mother you lost…" A sickly sweet smile spreads across the witch's face before she lets go, letting Maeve's face fall back against the wooden floor. "But until then, you will be kept out of trouble."

"What should I do with her, your Highness?" a voice from behind her asks, but all she can think about is the pain in the back of her head and the failure she is to her family.

"Take her to Emily's room and lock her there until she's sent to Coldridge Prison." The last thing she sees is the terrified stone face of her Emily, and the fear on it is forever imprinted in her memory.

Maeve struggles to keep conscious, and as Ramsey carries her through the castle she knows like the back of her hand, she sees faithful servants and the loyal members of the Watch get killed simply for working with them. With every bump, she groans, and with every turn, she feels a burning pain in the back of her head that prevents her from fully falling under the lulls of unconscious darkness.

"You know, my father lost everything when I was just a boy. Now, I wear this uniform and send out twenty-year-olds to patrol the Rose Gardens instead of drinking with the men from the Shooting Club." Ramsey drops her and she can only groan in pain as the pounding in her head worsens.

"I heard shouting – _by the Void, Lady Maeve._ " Forcing her eyes open, she lets out a faint cry as she can only watch as Alexi whirls towards Ramsey, demanding to know what happened, only to get stabbed with her father's sword. The Captain falls to the ground with a thud, Ramsey simply standing in front of her, inspecting Corvo's folding sword.

"So this is Corvo's fancy sword…" He scoffs and throws it aside as if it were a piece of garbage. "Not much, if you ask me. Swords aren't supposed to fold."

Maeve ignores him and continues crawling, trying her best to reach one of her closest friends, but is powerless as he grabs her and continues dragging her to Emily's room.

She has to escape...but how? She can't...think clearly, not with the constant pain. A few minutes of darkness pass over her before she is conscious once more, only this time she is in a different room with Ramsey now watching her.

"You know...there's a legend in the Tower Guard about a secret safe room, the Empress' last resort. It's rumored to be located in your sister's bedroom while containing enough gold to buy an entire island." He lifts his hand up, revealing the Signet Ring. Maeve reaches for her neck to find it bare.

"Y-You... _bastard._ " Not once has she taken off the ring the moment it was returned to her fifteen years ago – how _dare he_.

However, Ramsey is simply amused at the anger she displays and smirks as he continues inspecting the ring. "And they say that this ring is one of only three keys that exist. Sadly, the other two are...turned to stone at the moment."

"G-Give it back –" She tries grabbing the traitor but he jumps back, causing her to fall back onto to the ground with her arms splayed out. With one last smile, he closes the door, locking her in the room.

Maeve likes to think of herself as smart, resourceful even, but weak is not one of the things she will _ever_ associate herself with. Yet, here she is, sprawled out across the floor as a massive head injury prevents her from doing anything remotely good.

"I need...to get up," she mutters to no one in particular. Remembering what her father instructed to her during training, she pushes away the pain to the best of her ability and crawls towards the cabinet next to the door. She needs to find an elixir, it will help with the head wound. Emily's bound to have kept one in this room. After a few seconds of searching and wincing at the noises she would normally never make, she finally finds what she is looking for – a Sokolov's Elixir, created by the famous Anton Sokolov. She remembers distant memories of smiles, paints, and books as the old man flashes in her memories.

Sokolov...she has not seen her old teacher in quite some time.

Wrenching the cap open, she downs the entire drink in a few seconds and immediately, the pain that rendered her useless disappears. Her thoughts finally begin making sense, not a muddled mess they were a minute earlier.

It helps that she is not seeing everything in double, too.

Now, first thing first. She needs to get out of this room. Not bothering to try the door, Maeve immediately heads to the window behind her and throws it open, revealing the city that she grew up in. The tall towers, the oceans all around...she has a feeling that she won't be seeing Dunwall for a long, _long_ time after today. With one last look, she carefully climbs escapes into the next room, landing softly onto the carpet, only to hear Alexi still alive. With no hesitation, she rushes to Alexi's side with hushed whispers of, _you're okay,_ but she knows that with her wound her dear friend will not survive for much longer.

"Alexi," she whispers quietly, grabbing the outstretched hand. "I'm here."

"Lady Maeve...where is the Royal Protector and her Highness?" Alexi asks, her eyes not quite focusing on her own.

With a grimace, she answers. "There's a coup underway right now. They are...imprisoned, for a lack of a better word."

Her friend groans in pain before grabbing her arm with a grip that surprises her. "You must...get out of here. Through...Emily's safe room."

"Alexi–"

She shakes her head, her eyes finally looking at her with clarity. There is no point in trying to mutter false hope – Alexi knows she is dying, and it is in her character to fight to the very end. She is not someone who will fall into despair in her last moments – if she is going to die, she will die with dignity and honor, helping her Royal Family – her friends. "Someone may...help you." Peeling her fingers away from Maeve's hand, she reaches next to her and grabs the letter. "I received this...earlier today. A captain was...looking for the Royal Protector." Placing the scroll in Maeve's open hand, she smiles. "Take your father's...sword and...get out of Dunwall." And with an exhale, Alexi mutters her last words – words that Maeve will forever hold in her heart. "You will be...our country's savior."

Maeve lets a tear slip as her voice shakes with grief at the passing of her friend. "Thank you for...everything," she whispers, closing Alexi's eyes. Ignoring the lump in her throat, she turns to the sword lying next to her body and picks it up.

How long has it been since her father last let her use his famed sword? How long has it been since she dreamed of using it, calling it her own?

With these questions, the tears in her eyes dry as an answer is given to her in the form of her determination. There is a fire that rages within her, fueled by anger, with betrayal, with _revenge._

Maeve's grip on the sword tightens as she vows to bring her only family back, even if it costs her life in the process.

It does not take long for her to find Ramsey and to knock him unconscious. As much as her hand twitches to finish him, to kill the man, she knows her father would do no such thing, no matter the crime. So instead, she locks him within the Safe Room – _she hopes he enjoys the fucking gold in there_ – and heads to the docks by ground. It was hard, much harder than it should have been, but being weakened like she is, traveling on rooftops is too dangerous to do.

So takes her time as she sneaks out of Dunwall, both because of her wound and because she is curious to see what the citizens that live nearby are doing during the coup. Maeve is not shocked to see members of both the City Watch and the Grand Guard the Duke brought along to Dunwall – _those fucking traitors_ – are already deployed in the streets, looking for her.

She hides and, as much as it pains her, she steals. She needs the money if she is to save Emily and her father.

Yet, not all is lost, she realizes. She finds a civilian who risks hiding her in a trash dumpster as a patrol passes by, despite the threats and warnings of helping her, and she saves a journalist who, in return, vows to publish the truth to the public when the time is right and hands her bars of silver to use in her journey of reclaiming the throne for both Emily and the country.

By the time she reaches the docks, her wound is bleeding once more and she feels lightheaded, barely stable on her feet. But with one last spurt of energy, she swims to the Dreadful Wale and climbs aboard, shocking the woman who Alexi mentioned earlier.

"Lady Emily?" Maeve let out a small giggle before it escalated to a full, blown out laugh at the mistake – a result of her head wound, no doubt. The lady narrows her eye before asking more carefully, "Lady Maeve?"

"Who else could I be?"

This is her final answer before she is no more.

* * *

 **A Long Day in Dunwall**

* * *

Maeve groans as she finally comes to.

" _W...Where am I?"_ she wonders aloud, looking around. Placing her feet against the metal, the shock of cold help her root her tumulous thoughts down, but as she stands, her legs are unsteady beneath her as the walls all around her shake –

A ship, she is on a ship – the Dreadful Wale to be exact. As this realization hits her, the events of the past twenty-four hours hit her hard, leaving her gasping for breath. She falls back onto the bed as Emily, her father, Alexi, the _coup_ crash into her with the force of a tidal wave.

What does this mean for her, or her life, or her _people?_

"By the Void..." Maeve laments to herself. Forcing her head up, she takes in what she sees – her room is small, with large boxes and suitcases all around her, the sharp tang of metal and salt all around her. She takes a second to herself to try to come up with some sort of plan, but if she is to even _try_ to save everyone, she will first have to know the location of where this ship is and the planned course it is taking. And in order to do that, she needs to talk to the Captain aboard this ship.

With a deep breath, she stands and walks over to the door, only for it remains shut and...locked?

"What the..." But before Maeve could try again, there is a sudden change in the air around her, causing her to freeze in place. She doesn't know how, but the charge in the air, it is one that is familiar – she just can't place her finger on why. Luckily, there _is_ onething that she can deduce from what she knows – she sure as hell isn't on a boat anymore.

Slowly turning around, where there once was a metal wall, is now a large hole that leads to a strange platform of stones. Against her better judgment, she finds herself entranced and walking towards this opening, following the path in front of her. She feels eyes watching her, a presence of sorts taking steps alongside her, yet what should be fear she feels, is instead simple curiosity. The fact is that she has an overwhelming sense of déjà vu that seems to grow with every second.

It furthers her confusion.

"Lady Maeve Kaldwin, twin to her Imperial Majesty, Emily Kaldwin." She whirls around at the sudden voice once she reaches the pillars. Standing in front of her is a plain looking man, quite attractive – yet, the detail that stands out, telling her that something isn't quite right, are the eyes that he watches her with. "I'm a friend of your father's from the bad old days." She remains vigilant as he disappears one second, reappearing somewhere new the next. "I never expected for _us_ to meet, of all people. I was expecting someone else...yet here you are, in your full assassin glory. Strange, isn't it? The possibilities of the future, the simple changes one additional life makes."

"I watched your mother die by the hand of those who wished to use the empire for their own personal gain." He gives her an eerie smile, one that makes her think that he knows more than he is letting on. "And during those cold, _cold_ months in the Golden Cat, you did your best to protect Emily, despite being only a young child yourself." He disappears, only to appear once more to her left. "And then you were rescued by a stranger in a mask, who in fact was _no_ stranger at all."

"Yet, no one knows of what you did to protect dear little Emily, do they? How you somehow foresaw her being taken and took matters into your own hands." Maeve's eyes widen at what this man is telling her. It is _impossible_ , there is no way he should know any of these things. "You took Emily's place in the end when Havelock was supposed to kidnap her because you were willing to do _anything_ to protect her." There is a twisted smile that adorns the strange man's face as he says the words she dreads. "How you killed a man in cold blood, feeding his body to the hounds, as you tried to justify his death with protecting your sister."

"...Y-You shouldn't know any of this." Her voice is small, almost as if she is scared of the man...but the truth is that...she is. She is terrified because this man in front of her is no man at all – he is something different. Some call him a God, and the Abbey call him the Devil.

He is the Outsider.

He lifts his head the moment she realizes who he is and he moves closer to her. His hand barely touches her cheek as he says, "So old for someone so young…" He turns around and teleports himself behind her. "I thought that was the end of the excitement," he whispers into her ear. She remains rooted in place but if it is because of fear or shock, she does not know – perhaps it is with both. "But Delilah managed to get the jump on both you _and_ Corvo, causing you to lose your only family and the only life you've known. I promise you, she won't give them back to you easily," he breathes into her other ear, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

"So, what will you do? Will you spill a river of blood, both innocent and corrupt, to fight your way back to them, to return the throne to whom it truly deserves? Or will you manage to do this with without killing a single person, giving those responsible a fate worse than death?" Maeve narrows her eyes as the man now stands still in front of her, an unreadable look on his face. "I asked your father these questions fifteen years ago and this was the moment that changed him. Now, it is your turn. I ask _you_ the same questions."

She does not even spare a second before she answers, her mind made up the moment she saw her father and sister turn to stone before her very eyes. "I will do _whatever_ it takes to save them."

She cannot fail.

She _will not_ fail.

"That is your answer?"

Maeve stands straighter as she stares into those black, unsettling eyes with her dull, brown ones. "Yes."

"Then so be it." He reaches for her left hand and kisses the back of it, his eyes never leaving her own. Where his cold lips meet her warm skin, a black mark burns, causing her to flinch from the pain. He lingers a few seconds longer, his hand still holding her own, before disappearing once more. She then looks down, inspecting the new mark that is now imprinted on the back of her hand.

Maeve feels...different – powerful? No, that's not quite it – she feels strange, somewhat alive.

Taking a deep breath through her nose and making a fist, Maeve knows exactly what to do despite not having any prior knowledge of what this mark is or what it means. Lifting her hand, she summons the powers that she has been gifted with and disappears, along with the old Maeve she was.

No, starting today, she will have to become ruthless, to protect all she has known. To take vengeance against those who wronged her – she will serve them a fate worse than death.

That, she vows on her life.

* * *

 **01 – A Long Day in Dunwall  
** _End_


	2. 02

**Summary:** _She may succeed in rescuing her sister, her father, her life, but along the way, she will fall – and he will be there, lifting her up, saving her. [Slight AU, Emily Twinfic]_

* * *

 **"I have been one acquainted with the night.  
I have walked out in rain – and back in rain.  
I have outwalked the furthest city light.**

 **I have looked down the saddest city lane.  
I have passed by the watchman on his beat  
And dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain.**

 **I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet  
When far away an interrupted cry  
Came over houses from another street,**

 **But not to call me back or say good–bye;  
And further still at an unearthly height,  
One luminary clock against the sky**

 **Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right.  
I have been one acquainted with the night."**

 _ **Acquainted With The Night**_ _,_ Robert Frost; 1928

* * *

Disclaimer: _I don't own Dishonored, only any original characters and plots._

* * *

 _ **Invictus  
02:**_ _The Good Doctor_

 _Maeve sits by the window, a book in her lap, as she lays her head against the glass pane. With a hand on her novel to prevent her from losing her place and her eyes following the figure of her sister and their "gracious" host Wyman, a flare of jealousy erupts from within her._

 _It is foolish to blame them, that much Maeve knows. She isn't even attracted to the young teen, not like Emily is. Yet...it hurt because there has been no one for her – no one is attracted to her, not like they are to her sister. Although the twins are identical, their personalities aren't – where Emily is more soft-spoken and gentle, Maeve is gruff and headstrong. Where there are rows of blue, purples, and colors of that sort in Emily's closet, Maeve's has only black leathers, beneficial for her training._

 _She hears Emily giggle at something Wyman says again, and seeing this, sighs and turns away. What's the point in watching her sister get courted? It'll only upset her anyways._

 _Maeve tries to return to her novel but her mind will not let her – she is too distracted by her thoughts and the bitterness of her jealousy. Slamming the book closed, she stands up and begins storming down the hall, much to the dismay of the butlers and maids within the castle._

 _Yet, no matter how far she walks, her sister's giggling and Wyman's obnoxious laugh torment her every step. She is at her limit, and seconds later, her control breaks._

" _Screw this!" she screams before throwing the book across the room. It lands with a soft thud on the carpet, and as Maeve turns around with anger fueling her steps, a cough interrupts her._

" _Um...Your Highness?"_

 _Scowling, she turns around and sees a boy staring at her, the book she had thrown in her sudden moment of frustration in his hand. They are similar in age, around fourteen – although he is taller, much to her shock, as she stands taller than most her age – and he walks over to her, handing her back the novel. "While I don't know where your frustrations come from, I don't think it's wise to damage anything in the castle. Wyman's father will have our heads."_

 _Maeve crosses her arms across her chest with a scoff, leaning heavily on one leg as she tries to gauge what the boy in front of her wants. "Well, he certainly won't have mine."_

" _Yes, but he'll have the maids killed and the butlers tortured for even the smallest of scratches on any of his possessions."_

" _...Who are you? I don't recognize you from any of the courts."_

 _He laughs, but there is nothing amusing about it – she can hear the disdain in his voice, anger dripping from every word as he proceeds to say, "You wouldn't find me anywhere near those functions. My mother refuses to acknowledge my existence and my aunt would rather admit to debt than to let_ me _spoil the family name."_

" _I...oh." Furrowing her brows, Maeve releases the tension she had kept in her shoulders as she adjusted her stance. "My apologies."_

" _Nothing to be sorry about." Then, in an over-exaggerated bow, he introduces himself. "I'm Jack Boyle, son of Esma Boyle and the disappointment of my family lineage." Although she knows she shouldn't find the words amusing, he says it with a smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes that causes a struggle to stifle the laugh that threatens to leave her mouth – although, she can't help but snort before bowing and doing the same._

" _I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, Sir Boyle. My name is Maeve Kaldwin, second to my sister and to the entire Empire."_

 _Their eyes meet and a bond forms between the two through their insecurities and anger at the world around them._

* * *

 **The Good Doctor**

* * *

As Maeve opens the doors to the deck of the ship, she sees a woman smoking as she leans against the metal railings all around them. "Um...good afternoon." She walks slowly towards her, noticing the lack of a crew. "I take it you're Meagan Foster and this is the Dreadful Wale?"

With a final drag, the woman drops the cigarette onto the ground and crushes it with the heel of her boots. "That I am."

There is an awkward silence between them as Maeve can't help but stare at the woman before her. There is something familiar about her that she can't place her finger on why – it's almost as if she's seen her face before. Yet, it'd be impossible to forget the person standing here, as she is missing an arm and an eye, something she'd have trouble forgetting.

"I...thank you, for saving me." She's unsure of what to say – although she did make the request to meet with Corvo, that didn't mean the woman could be trusted. "May I ask why you wanted to meet with the Royal Protector?"

With a nod, Meagan turned towards the sea as a distant look overcame her. "I came to Dunwall to warn Corvo but…" The Captain looks at her but immediately turns away, but during the one second their eyes met, Maeve saw enough. She saw anger, caution, and guilt within them. Now, whether that was directed towards her was to be seen. "I was too late."

There are a few seconds of silence once more before she asks, "I was told that you could help me." It's unwise to bluntly ask someone she knows nothing about for help, but at this point, Maeve is desperate. After an attempted coup, and her face certainly being on thousands of wanted posters all across the Empire – and more as printers release additional posters in the upcoming days – there is nothing more that Maeve wants other than someone who will aid her in her mission.

"Yes. I work with an old ally of yours – Anton Sokolov."

"Wait, _Anton –_ my old teacher?" Her eyes widen at the new information.

Meagan nods her head and motions for her to follow. "Yes. I was with him down in the south when we learned of the possibility of a coup. That's why I came here, to warn your father."

There is heavy silence between them that lasts a minute, and when Maeve looks up, she sees the distant figure of Dunwall Tower. It represented her legacy, her family, her _life_ , and in a blink of an eye, she lost it all. "...My father and sister are gone, turned to stone by a witch who claims to be my long-lost aunt." Closing her eyes, remembers her family turning to stone as the events of that day continue to haunt her. "Everybody in the Throne Room was massacred. The bodies, the _blood…_ and all I could do was run." Her voice comes out a whisper, shame and anger rushing through her veins.

"I don't know if this is something you'd like to hear but sometimes, Lady Maeve, the only thing someone can do to help _is_ run." Megan looks over the to the setting sun. "By escaping, you're given the chance to change things, to save this country before it's too late."

"Even so, it doesn't make the guilt any lighter." Maeve takes one last look at her home before turning towards the Captain. "But thank you for saving me. I know you're risking a lot by letting me stay."

Megan snorts before waving her hands. "No one will notice the Dreadful Wale, not as long as we're moving. So on that note, where to, Your Highness?"

"Delilah mentioned that we were hiding behind the murders of the Crown Killer...I need to head to where those started." The southernmost city in the Empire and the birthplace of her father. "I need to go to Karnaca. It has to be where it all started."

Where it was once known as the Crown Jewel of the Nation, after the death of the previous Duke, his son, Luca Abele, managed to destroy everything his father had worked so hard for within a few measly years. That man is a conceited, selfish, power-hungry man that does not care for the lives of his people.

She's never liked Luca Abele, and the events of the past week cause her to hate the man even more.

"It'll take a couple of weeks, even by traveling through the canal but...okay, let's go."

* * *

 **The Good Doctor**

* * *

" _Maeve, are you sure you want to do this?"_

" _Yes, Father."_

 _Corvo frowns at the sight of his fifteen-year-old daughter before him. "You will be giving up the life that your mother would have wanted you to have instead, you do realize this right?"_

 _Maeve looks down, the death of Jessamine still a painful topic for her. "...Yes," she says, guilt coating her voice._

" _Then why?" He places his hands on her shoulders and makes her look up at him. "You are a princess, you should be learning how to talk to diplomats and the way a government runs should something happen to Emily."_

 _He sees a flash of anger in her eyes before it disappears, her blue eyes masking away her emotions so carefully that even he has trouble nowadays interpreting what her actions mean. "Being an Empress, if it should come to it, means nothing to me. I know it's selfish but I don't want to be forced to marry a man I do not know or to realize how corrupt our government truly is. All of these issues...Emily is far more knowledgeable about them. Even as a child, Father, while we were being taught by tutors, they never cared much for me. They always doted on her because it was always Emily for them." The bitterness in her voice does not go unnoticed by Corvo, causing him to frown even more. "To me, being able to protect my sister would be a better fitting role instead of a Princess."_

 _He locks his jaw in thought before releasing a breath. "This life, Maeve, if you become a Protector...it will be hard, even more so because of your gender."_

" _I know."_

" _You will be ridiculed and not taken seriously. The men will harass you and I will not be able to do anything about it."_

" _I know."_

" _And I hope you know that the royal court will not accept your choice to do this."_

" _I know."_

" _But if this is what you truly want–"_

" _It is, Father," she pleads with him. "Please."_

 _Corvo takes a deep breath and nods his head. "Then I will enroll you in the program to decide my successor," he says against his better judgment._

* * *

 **The Good Doctor**

* * *

"Lady Maeve."

" _You need to stop Delilah," the Outsider says to her as she grips her newly received gift – her mother's heart._

"...Lady Maeve?"

" _I didn't understand any of the things I saw that day," she argues. The mark on her hand continues to burn, particularly in his presence. The still figures of those who usurped her sister's throne were still behind her and the smile that adorns Delilah's face fuels her anger. "So you expect me to take back my sister's throne how, exactly?"_

" _You will have to figure that out on your own." He walks towards her and bends down to look at her in the face. "But I'll let you in on a secret; she has her sights on a much greater prize," he whispers, his face revealing nothing._

"Lady Maeve! Are you even _listening?_ "

Maeve blinks at the towering figure standing in front of her. "I'm sorry – also, don't call me Lady Maeve." She shudders at her title. "Just call me Maeve."

"Fine." Megan points to an article containing information about the Crown Killer. "Now, will you _listen?_ "

"Sorry sorry, I was just distracted."

The woman narrows her eyes before scoffing. " _Anyways_ , as I was saying, Sokolov was taken by the Crown Killer, and I've traced clues to where I think the both of them are."

Maeve can't hide the frown as she asks, "You know, it's been eating at me, but what _exactly_ were you and Sokolov doing here?"

Megan takes a breath of her pipe before answering. "The old man...he loves Karnaca, but he caught wind of a conspiracy linked to the Crown Killer. We came here to find out for certain and...well, he was taken before we could move on the information we got."

"That's why you came to Dunwall instead," she answers for the woman. Megan nods her head silently. "I had read about the tension here in Karnaca but...everyone in Dunwall believed that it would be fine, that the local authorities would be able to handle the violence and corruption here."

"Sokolov was smart...he's the one that concluded that the Duke was the head of the conspiracy." She looks at the picture of the said man as Megan recounts the past few months. "And then...he came in here looking shocked – and I'm sure you know that's unusual – so we planned to go straight to Dunwall that night."

"...But the Crown Killer came here and took him before you left."

Megan took a long look at her before closing her eyes. "The hatch was ripped open and I heard a scream. All I was able to see was a figure carrying him across the deck. I followed for as long as I could and the end result?" Maegan slams a pin into the board, marking… "Addermire Institute."

"Addermire? As in the research facility?" Without waiting for a response, Maeve continues her ramble. "That place is run by that alchemist – what was her name..." She stands up and begins tapping a finger against her leg. "Um…"

"Dr. Hypatia?"

Whirling around, she points to Megan. " _Yes_." Despite the smile on her face, her stomach turns with the information. She doesn't like where the turn of events are leading – there is something wrong and her instincts are telling her the same. "There's got to be more to this story though. It just...doesn't sound right. You think that the Duke is using one of the doctor's patients, I'm guessing?"

"Um, yeah...that's _exactly_ what I thought."

She shakes her head. This is not adding up. "But I read reports on Dr. Hypatia. She would never let the Duke use a patient of hers like that. She cared for her patients, always helping the workers from those silver mines." Letting out a sigh, she rubs her neck in slight frustration. "What are the reports on her now? Her current locations or movements?"

"They've closed down Addermire to the public and it's the same for Hypatia – she isn't seeing anyone, not anymore. She's practically a prisoner there if you ask me. But that's all the info I got – the Duke's being very quiet about it."

"...I won't find out more until I get there. So the plan is for me to go to Addermine, find Sokolov, and if possible, stop the Crown Killer."

"Pretty much."

"Sounds _easy_ ," Maeve says sarcastically as she stretches her arms. "So how do I get there?"

"I'll take you as close as possible with my skiff. I'll have to drop you off in a dock near the place though; the security surrounding Addermine is too tight for me to take you there completely." Megan then proceeds to list out the Guard Towers Maeve will have to take down in order for her to get a ride home, a plan that she agrees to.

" _Great_." Picking up the crossbow that she was given, Maeve sighs. "Let's go rescue the old man. It's about time for a reunion."

Fifteen minutes later, Maeve has a sense of foreboding as she looks at the dark, ominous building that is the Addermire Institute of Infectious Disease. The captain then warns her as they reach their destination that wearing a mask would, in fact, put her in danger from the Grand Guard. Making matters worse, the hood she wore will most likely get even the civilians talking – but to ensure that Maeve wouldn't be recognized, she'll take the risk. Taking heed of her warning, Maeve takes a step off of the skiff and watches as her only companion return back to her boat. Although the sky was clear and sunny, she could feel the tension within the area as she walked around.

"What the hell? Why are you wearing a mask?"

Ignoring the man, she allows her feet to carry her somewhere and unconsciously stops in front of the dead whale at the end of the port. She feels her mother's heart pounding harder and harder as she inches closer to the creature.

Ah, she sees it, the thing causing this abnormal beating in the Heart.

Reaching down, Maeve takes the whalebone. The moment her hand touches it, she feels...powerful. She has felt this before when she received the same item from the Outsider all those nights ago. Despite being quite large, there is barely any weight to these bones – something she is quite grateful for as she pockets it.

Standing back up, she now does what Megan told her to do earlier. She finds the Blackmarket.

After searching for a few minutes, she finally finds the image of the two hands and follows the arrows, which leads her to an apartment building. She buys what she needs – _albeit, at an expensive price she never would have had to pay in Dunwall_ – and leaves the building from the way she came in.

She scouts for a few minutes, which allows her to conclude that she has two methods – one which allows for a direct approach through the Wall of Light and another that takes her through the bloodfly infested apartment. But before she can make a decision, the voice of a man begging for his life reaches her ears. She rushes to where the plea originates and observes the scene playing out before her – two Grand Guards, harassing a local citizen for being reported.

"I warned you what would happen Rapollo –"

"Please, I-I _had_ too –"

"– And you're going to have to pay." Maeve knows what the Guard is going to do and before he can throw the civilian through the Wall of Light, she instinctively reaches out her hand and...freezes the people around her.

"W-What?" She looks around before slowly turning her head down at her hand, only to see her mark glowing through the black leather of her makeshift glove. It is to hide the mark of the Outsider – she will not allow herself to be taken by those Overseers before her work is finished.

" _You are able to freeze time, although not for long_ ," a familiar voice whispers into her ear. " _Use it wisely_." She whirls around, expecting to see the Outsider, but there is no one. She ignores the slight feeling of disappointment and digests this new information. " _Your time is running short, Your Highness_."

Shaking her head, Maeve rushes to Rapollo and grabs the man before he is pushed into the Wall of Light. She can already feel the draining effect of freezing time and quickly stabs sleeping darts into the two Guards. She barely reaches the civilian's body before her power gives out, returning time back to normal.

He holds his hands in front of him, slightly disoriented by what she did. "W-Who are you?" he asks a few seconds later. "W-Where am I? I w-was over t-there not even a second...a-ago…" His eyes widen and before she a word can leave her mouth, the man's eyes roll back into his head and he collapses onto the ground. She blinks once before sighing.

Today...today is going to be a _long_ day.

Before she can continue on her path, the sudden pounding that comes from her mother's heart stops her in her tracks once more.

There is another rune nearby.

Following her instincts and the beating of the Heart, it leads her to the building next to the Wall of Light. She moves to go through the front door but...she can hear Overseers.

"Damn it," she mutters, realizing she must find another way to reach the runes. It does not surprise her that the Overseers have found the same items she is after – they find objects worshipping the Outsider all the time, particularly in the high-end of Dunwall.

She rolls her shoulders before using her Far Reach – that is what she has begun calling this teleporting power she has – to reach the open patio, which lands her directly behind an Overseer. She quickly knocks out the two unsuspecting Overseers before reaching the room that contains a...Shrine.

This is new, the only time she has seen this is when she was in the Void. She had heard of the existence of these Shrines, but to actually see one in person – and not in the Void...

Maeve touches the runes and somehow, she knows that the Outsider will appear before her. When he does, he talks of the story of Karnaca, of how the Duke destroyed his father's work. But afterward, he asks her if she will be the final step in destroying this city, or if she will become its savior.

And as the Void and it's occupier disappear, Maeve does not know how she feels about that.

* * *

 **The Good Doctor**

* * *

She's right – today really _is_ a long day.

"Hypatia, you must _listen_ –"

"Hypatia...isn't _here_ right now," Grim Alex growls at Maeve, the hand that is wrapped around her throat tightening even more. The creature slams her head onto the linoleum floor, causing Maeve to lose the grip she has on the doctor's arm. All she needs a little more power to activate the time but if she does not get rid of this _damn hand_ on her _throat_ , she will not be able to use it because she will be _dead_. There has got to be something…From the corner of her eye, Maeve sees her sword in what seems to be within arm's reach. She reaches for it but her weapon is too far away.

This is it, she's going to die.

Her eyesight starts to dim as the room around her darkens. With one last blink, she turns her head back to her sword and instead, sees... _him_. He stands by the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he looks at her.

" _Maeve._ "

For some reason, this gives her strength.

With the last of her energy, Maeve turns back around and swings her head up to meet the Crown Killer's, as pain flares all around her forehead. Immediately, air flows back into her lungs while Hypatia is knocked off of her body. She coughs, her throat burning with excruciating pain, and as much as she wants to lay there to drink in the _sweet_ air, there is no time to rest. She blindly grabs her sword and reaches for the fence on the second floor. She lands face first, unsteady on her feet from a combination of a lack of oxygen and her lack of power.

She groans as she tries to stand. "Wh _e_ re _are you?!_ " the monster roars out below her.

" _Get up. Your fight is not yet over Maeve._ "

And she does exactly as the Outsider tells her too. She stands and leans against the wall, pushing herself to the door. She is not exactly quiet, however, and knows that in seconds Grim Alex will find her. She barely makes it in time; as she closes the large doors that lead her to this accursed place, she sees the rage on the Crown Killer's.

Hoping that the doors remain shut, she slowly returns back to Vasco's lab to create the cure that will return the doctor back to her original self.

After sneaking around the guards – and saving the poor Joe Hamilton from his torture – Maeve was able to successfully create the antidote for Hypatia, thanks to Vasco's notes. And while it was a struggle to find some way to inject the serum into the doctor, she is successful. Within minutes, the faint whispers of anger disappear from the Crown Killer as color returns to Hypatia's face.

While the doctor recovers, Maeve takes it upon herself to explore the spacious office – if one could call it that. She tries to find anything that she will be able to use to her advantage, any knowledge that will help against her fight against the Duke. It is when she is looking at the map that she hears a voice from the other room. "W-Where am I? W-What happened?"

"Doctor Hypatia?" she calls out carefully, walking slowly out of the office.

"Uh...yes?" She reaches Hypatia and slowly, but surely, she lends a hand and waits to see if the doctor will take her hand.

And she does – Hypatia takes her hand, and with a weak grip, Maeve helps her stand and allows her to lean on her for support as the doctor recovers her balance.

"You're okay now, I've healed you."

"I was...sick?"

Maeve is careful to hide it, but there is a lump in her throat at the surprise in the question. "Someone was poisoning you but...I've put an end to that."

"I...I can't remember but...if that is true, I can't thank you enough." Hypatia gives her a smile as tears pool around her eyes. She quickly wipes them away and if it is out of embarrassment or out of shame, Maeve does not know. "I don't know why I'm crying but...I feel as if you have saved my life."

"It was the least I could do for you." Maeve removes her mask and pulls down the hood she wears, smiling at the doctor. A few seconds of silence pass before she reaches out and places a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Y-Your Majesty?"

Maeve shakes her head and at this, realization settles into the woman's eyes. She now knows that the woman who stands in front of her is not Emily Kaldwin – no, it is someone far worse, someone who will shake the foundations of the world. It is someone who will go to the ends of the Earth – and beyond – to save those she loves. She will break every rule to reach her end goal, no matter the cost. How Hypatia knows this, she does not know. Yet, what she does know is that there is a part of her, hidden so far down that there is no chance of it ever seeing daylight again, that is...afraid. Is this fear she feels something good, something that will save not only her but the Empire, or should she be afraid of what life will become?

"Would you like to come with me?" Maeve asks, bringing Hypatia out of her thoughts. Seeing the questioning look on her face, the former princess continues. "I'm staying on a ship and it might help to clear your mind a bit to be away from all of..." She motions to everything around them. "This."

"I think that will be a good idea." The doctor grabs the hand on her shoulder and squeezes it. "Thank you, Lady Maeve," she says with gratitude.

Maeve smiles in return. "I have someone waiting for me by the docks." She helps the doctor out of the room and they slowly walk through the Institute – thankfully, with the guards all still unconscious – as a sense of unease comes over her. "Doctor Hypatia, may I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"While you stayed here, was there someone that came here to check on you? To make sure that you did what you were being told to do?" Maeve asks as they reach the kitchen, leading the older woman to a chair. "I know I'm asking questions that you may not want to answer, but to ensure both of our survival, I need to know."

However, Hypatia is relaxed – _or, as relaxed as someone who just went through her ordeal can be_ – before giving her a warm smile. "It is okay, Your Highness, it's the least I can do." She takes several deep breaths, her fingers twitching as she tries to remember the events of the past few months. "A lot of things I can't remember but I think...I remember the Duke. He comes here sometimes."

"Is he alone?"

Hypatia shakes her head. "No, there is...a young man. Always a young man with the Duke. He still comes sometimes, by himself. It usually then when I fall asleep."

Maeve mutters a quiet curse before asking, "You wouldn't happen to know who this young man is, would you?"

"N-No, I'm sorry." Suddenly, the doctor asks what day of the week it is, and when Maeve answers, a look of resignation shifts onto the woman's face. "If I remember correctly...he should be coming today."

"Today?" _Shit._ "Did he come already?" Maeve asks but she already knows the answer, and as Hypatia responds with a no, she understands why her instincts are acting the way they are.

It is because whoever that young man is, he is coming, _right now_ , to Addermine.

"We need to go, now." Maeve, seeing no choice, turns around and tells Hypatia to get onto her back. "It might be slightly uncomfortable and I'm sorry if I cause you pain, but this is the fastest method."

"I understand."

Grabbing an Addermine Solution from the shelf, she downs the entire bottle before rushing towards the exit that is, thankfully, near the kitchen. But before she can open the door, she can hear a sudden _boom_ that comes from somewhere within the Institute that is soon followed by the thundering of boots.

...Well, there's that young man Hypatia was talking about – and it seems like he brought company.

Throwing the door open, Maeve looks around. With the watchtowers down and the guards all around it still unconscious, the only obstacle left that may be preventing her escape is the Grand Guard behind her.

"... _her!_ " She hears a shout that is...too familiar to her. Wait a second...it couldn't be…?

"Lady Maeve, you must hurry." Taking a deep breath, she rushes down the stairs as carefully as possible.

"Megan, we need to leave _now_ , there is a group of soldiers –" The captain helps move Hypatia off of her back without even questioning why the doctor is with her once Maeve reaches the small skiff. There is barely any more time and Megan knows it. The former protector moves to take a step in the boat when she hears a shout.

"Maeve!" Whirling around, she sees the one person she had hoped she would never see again. Her mind goes blank with shock and she is frozen, unable to move.

"...Jack?" her voice breaks as she whispers his name. Her voice disappears within the wind, her words never reaching the man. Instead, he points to her, giving a set of orders to the guards behind him before turning back to her once more.

Why? _Why?_ Why would he do such a thing?

"We need to _go!_ " Megan suddenly grabs her arm and pushes her into the boat. "We don't have time for you to start reminiscing about the damn past!" There is no protest from any of the passengers as she starts the boat, pulling away from the dock.

As they speed away, Maeve feels...guilty, and somewhat _raw_ , just like the day she had said goodbye to him. But Jack, that rage-filled look on his face...it made him seem as if he was an entirely different person – a person she can no longer recognize.

"Who was that Maeve?" Megan quietly asks from behind her. They have been speeding through the ocean water for a while now, but the heaviness in the air is not just from the famous Karnacan humidity.

Maeve refuses to turn around and continues to look over the horizon, the sun setting over them. While she feels the telltale burn behind her eyes, she refuses to let a single tear fall at the thought of the man she saw earlier.

" Jack Boyle...my former lover."

* * *

 **The Good Doctor**

* * *

" _My father will kill you if he catches us."_

" _I know and that's part of the thrill, don't you think?" The young man brushes his hand against her cheek. "But don't worry, no one will catch us."_

 _She gently slaps away his hand before turning towards the window. "They will, I know it. My father...he will definitely find out."_

" _And what? Get mad?" He scoffs. "Corvo barely pays attention to you outside of your training – it's always about your sister to him." She could hear the venom dripping from his voice as he mentions her father._

" _Don't talk about him like that." Maeve whirls around angrily. "My father tries his best to balance time between Emily and I… It just so happens that at this current moment, she needs him more than I do," she defends._

 _And it's true – just last week, there was an attempt on Emily's life. Corvo blames himself for not being with her that day, allowing the assailants to get as close as they got. Luckily, Emily is not weak – as many believe her to be – and Alexi stood by her that day as she showed not just the attackers but the entire Empire that she is to be taken seriously._

 _No longer do they call her the Child Empress – no, since then, the Empire acknowledged her maturity, now calling her for what she is: their Empress._

" _...Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I just don't think it's fair how he treats you – how everyone treats you." He holds her face with his hands as their foreheads connect. "One day, when our training is all over and they choose the Royal Protector – which won't be us – I want you to know that..." He kisses her on the cheek before continuing. "..That we will be a family – hell, we'll_ have _a family – and I promise you that I will love our children unconditionally while loving you."_

" _Jack…"_

" _No, listen." He pulls slightly away but looks into her eyes. "I hate the way they treat you here like you don't matter. The only reason why I'm here trying to become a Royal Protector is that, well, my aunt forced me too. You were there for that, remember? The only reason I remain is to be by your side – the only woman to ever be accepted into the program that will choose the next Royal Protector. You defied everyone's odds by, well, beating everybody up."_

" _Don't forget – I beat you up too."_

 _He groans before pulling her into a kiss. "I love you," he says as they pull away._

 _I love you too, Jack."_

* * *

Five years later...

" _Maeve, what did you do?"_

 _The twenty-year-old pulls her arm away from his grasp. "I was chosen, Jack, to be the next Royal Protector."_

" _No no no, you promised that –"_

" _That what?" Tears run down her face as she crosses her arms over her chest. "That I'd turn down the one thing that will allow me to protect my sister? To be with my family? The one thing that I have worked my ass off to be able to do?"_

" _If you take that job...we can't be together, you know that!" he pleads with her. "We made promises...we talked of a life outside of the tower!"_

" _I...I know, Jack, and I would love to be able to do those things with you but –"_

" _But what then? Why are you choosing them and not me? Why are you choosing to stay here?"_

" _Jack, please –"_

" _Why, Maeve?_

" _She's family, that's why!" At this point, she is sobbing. She is barely holding herself together in front of the man she loves. "I watched as men tried using her as a pawn ten years ago. I will not allow myself to stand by like I did then if something like that were to happen again."_

 _Never again._

 _Jack punches the wall to his right. "It doesn't have to be you though, Maeve. There are ten other candidates that they can choose from – so why do you have to be the fucking Royal Protector?"_

" _I love you, Jack." Maeve makes him meet her eyes. "I do, but...I love my sister, too."_

 _"Please...don't do this," he begs. "I love you so much, so please, don't go."_

" _Jack...I can't, I have to." She reaches for the clasp on her chain necklace – a necklace that carries two different rings. She pulls off the silver ring and looks at it on her palm. "You have made me so happy Jack, you have given me the happiest five years that I can think of."_

" _Don't."_

" _But...I choose to protect my sister and if we are together, I can't protect her. I can't protect the Empress" She places her engagement ring onto his palm before closing it. "But I will always love you." Immediately, the sudden rage that fills his face scares her – it is a look she has never seen on him before._

" _If you walk out that door, that means you are choosing the fucking crown over me."_

" _I…"_

" _I will_ never _forgive you if you do this."_

" _I'm sorry, Jack." Taking one last look at the man who was supposed to be the next chapter of her life, Maeve turns around. "But Emily...she is my priority. Despite what you may believe, she_ is _always there for me. She struggles – we both do – but I love her."_

" _Don't do this Mae,_ don't _."_

" _I hope one day you will forgive me for this choice." Without another glance, she walks out of the room, her steps feeling heavier and heavier the farther away she goes._

* * *

 **The Good Doctor**

* * *

 _The Outsider_

Maeve cries when she is alone. She cries for her father, for the man that was supposed to protect her. She cries for her fallen sister, for a fallen crown. Yet, she mainly cries because of her anger – because she holds herself to blame for the fall of the Empire. _If I paid more attention_ , she whispers to no one. _If I had been stronger,_ she sobs, tearing herself open to the shadows in her room.

But...he does not think her weak.

So when Maeve cries for the third time this week, he is there. He places a hand on the side of her face, destroying the images that torment her in her sleep. He lightly brushes a finger upon each eye, hoping that they will see nothing but peaceful bliss as she dreams – and he then kisses her forehead, hoping that she remembers the strong woman she is. The powerful person that has, in a literal sense, defied all the odds that are placed against her. So no, she is not weak.

Never a word she should be associated with.

He looks at the open diary on her desk when he hears a shifting in her bed half an hour later. "You're here." Turning around, he sees her sitting up, removing her blankets.

He openly stares at her before moving beside her bed. "Sleep, Maeve."

The following days will be hard on her, both physically and mentally. There are several paths in the decisions she will have to make, and the consequences of said decisions will shape the way her journey will end, the way her vengeance will take her.

"I can't." Standing up, she shivers at the cold that is seeping into her feet from the metal floor. "There is too much on my mind." He remains silent as she leads him out of her room. They walk together to the deck, the early morning air much cooler than the warm, humid air during the day.

"...I'm tired," she whispers into the air a few minutes later. Her eyes are closed as she stands tall, a strong pillar in the wind that brushes past her as her hair, let down for once, flutter in the wind behind her. When her eyes open, the conflict within her brown eyes is like a raging flame, causing the darkness within them to shine. "But I have to save them."

"You do not have to save them all, Maeve." He stands next to her, facing the same direction. "You owe these people nothing." He sees their greed, their selfishness, their cruelty. They do not deserve her help.

A soft laugh with hints of understanding breeze through him. "...My sister loves them. She loves the Isles and her people. Even if they may die, thinking she hates them – she will always love this Empire." Maeve smiles at him. "And if she loves them, then it is my duty to save them."

"You are your own person."

"I am – I know that, but...there is a part of me that also _wants_ to save these people. They are suffering because Dunwall turned a blind eye, as long as we got our silver. I owe it not only to Emily...but to them. I wonder if any of us actually looked at where we got our stupid silver, could we have avoided some of this? Would these people be suffering less?" Her voice is small, he can easily detect the slight tremor as she asks the question she already knows the answer to.

And because of this, the walls she so painstakingly built around her crack – and they hold, her sheer stubbornness and anger acting like a glue. But the slight damage it creates is enough for him to see the guilt weighing heavily on her conscious.

"You are not weak." He forces her to look at him. As he stares into the deep brown of her eyes, he realizes that he has not interfered with those he has touched like this...in over two millennia. "I know what weakness in humans is like, and it is ugly, a brutal creature in the darkness of all minds. But within you, while there is fear, there is no weakness." Tilting his head a little to the side, he allows himself to place a hand against her cheek. He sees the blood flush to her cheek as he says, "...Be strong, Maeve. The strength that resides within you is magnificent, one of a kind, and it is this strength that will save your sister, your father, and one day, _yourself_."

"I…" She stays silent, at loss for words, before standing on her toes to reach his height. She slowly brings her face closer to his and for the first time in four millennia, there is warmth upon his face as her lips gently touch his cheek. "Thank you," she whispers to him.

And as the sun shines over the ocean and onto the ship, he disappears back into the darkness that is associated with him. There is longing within their eyes, and as they look at each other for one last time, she gives him a smile. Nothing too much, just a simple tilt in the corner of her mouth, but it is enough for them both.

Because of his interference, she is happier, lighter – and despite his personal rule of never interfering with the future, his decision tonight now guides her down a different path, and it is a path with an ending even he cannot see.

* * *

 **02 – The Good Doctor  
** _End_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _The storyline I have planned will follow Dishonored 2 with Emily's playthrough but sporadically, I will insert random OC's and I have probably one entire chapter that will be devoted to an original chapter that I created. Certain events/missions will be changed for the AU I have planned!_

 _Please do not hesitate to leave a review/follow/favorite – they always make my day. Thanks!_


	3. 03

**Summary:** _She may succeed in rescuing her sister, her father, her life, but along the way, she will fall―and he will be there, lifting her up, saving her. [Slight AU, Emily Twinfic]_

* * *

" **Hope Was but a timid friend;  
She sat without the grated den,  
Watching how my fate would tend,  
Even as selfish-hearted men.**

 **She was cruel in her fear;  
Through the bars one dreary day,  
I looked out to see her there,  
And she turned her face away!**

 **Like a false guard, false watch keeping,  
Still, in strife, she whispered peace;  
She would sing while I was weeping;  
If I listened, she would cease."**

 _Hope,_ Emily Brontë

* * *

Disclaimer: _I don't own Dishonored, only any original characters and plots._

* * *

 _ **Invictus  
03:**_Jindosh Mansion

"You want to do _what?!_ "

Maeve sits down on the barrel, the hollow sound echoing throughout the room. "I want to sneak into Jindosh's party." Pulling out an invitation she had stolen an hour prior, she hands it to the captain. "The idiot's holding a Masquerade party and inviting the wealthy to it."

Picking the envelope up, Meagan begins to read the invitation. " _Mr. Kirin Jindosh request the pleasure of your company for dining and celebration honoring the return of our Grand Duke, Luca Abele_." Scoffing, she places the paper back on the table as the smell of smoke drifts through the cabin air. "Do I even want to know how you got this invitation for a... _Sidney Cobbler_?"

"She's not dead if that's what you're wondering."

The young woman will have a hell of a headache, though.

Sighing, the Captain pulls out a large blueprint for Jindosh's house as a sound of displeasure leaves her lips. "The mask concept will definitely help to get you near Jindosh inconspicuously, but that doesn't mean the plan will work. That man has his own plan for everything _and_ everyone. He thinks he's a target for every assassin in the Isles, so the chances are that he's not going to respond to you. Not to mention with all the Grand Guards and Clockwork Soldiers, I'm thinking that this might be too risky."

"I thought so at first but I think the risk is worth it, because I realized–" At this Maeve stands up and with a smile, hands Meagan the roster for the patrols– "There's a basement in his home that, while being patrolled by a clockwork soldier, will be nearly _empty,_ sans the kitchen staff. I figured that after getting into the party, I'll figure out how to deal with Jindosh, right? " Meagan remains silent but with a nod of her head, she continues. "I've studied the patrols and guard shifts, so I'll leave traps that'll render them unconscious – then afterward, I can figure out what it is exactly that it's protecting."

"...You think it's Sokolov," the Captain assumes without question. The Maeve answers with a slight nod. "Okay, let's say it _is_ the old man, but before you can do anything, you're going to have to dispose of Jindosh. How do you plan on doing that? Like I said earlier, the man won't be easy to get near, and I'm sure the Duke will be protecting his Grand Inventor, as well."

A smug smile formed, Maeve then answers, "With my brain, of course. He loves puzzles, so I just have to present myself as one. With a few drinks, even _I_ can become irresistible to a man."

With a raise of an eyebrow, Meagan asks, "You plan on seducing the creep?"

"I guess?" Just thinking about it makes her shudder with disgust.

"...If you're going to go down _that_ route, I say you better start doing some research on those Clockwork Soldiers of his. Just enough to where it seems impressive so when you don't know something, he'll love to teach you the rest."

"I know there's more risk, so that's why I figured we can spend the next week making sure our plan is foolproof. We'll still have to smooth over a lot of the details, change some things and get supplies, but overall, I think we got something here, don't you think?"

The captain remains silent for a few seconds but before Maeve starts to worry, she chuckles before blowing out smoke with a smile. "I think you got yourself a plan, Princess."

Days later, with several nights being dedicated to making their plan infallible to anything but the goddamn apocalypse, Maeve finds herself trying to sleep in her bed. When she opens her eyes, slightly frustrated at the fact that she will not be able to fall asleep despite the importance of the next day, she notices a familiar charge in the air that she is beginning to get accustomed to. Quickly sitting up, she looks around her small makeshift room and sees...the void.

Another visit from the Outsider?

Stepping onto the metal floor, her hand slowly reaches for the pieces of rocks that float around her – but before she can touch it, she senses another shift in the air and as a result, pulls her hand away. She turns back around, only to see something placed on her bed. And so, with careful hands, she slowly lifts it, revealing...a gown.

...Yet, calling it a gown would serve it an injustice.

Against her will, she feels a small smile form as she begins viewing the formal garment in her hands. She has seen her fair share of beautiful gowns in her twenty-five years of life with the dozens of galas that Dunwall hosted, but this dress…

It is a midnight-black dress, accented by a thin gold belt along the waistline, and as she lifts the gown higher, she sees that it drapes along the floor, pooling as if it were the night sky, the small gems nearly hidden in the folds of the fabric shining like stars. Although it has long sleeves embroidered with gold that look as if it will stop right above her wrist, any modesty that come with its sleeves are gone as there is an opening straight down the front of the gown, the wearers chest and stomach shown to all who will look, despite its high neckline that rests above the collarbone.

In all honesty, when she looks at it, she knows that it is a gown fit for a queen.

At this thought, hands suddenly brush along her lower back, causing goosebumps to form. " _A queen...you can be._ "

Gulping, Maeve slowly places the gown back onto the bed as she feels the hands rest along her hips. She senses a presence behind her, a body nearly pressed against hers. "But a queen, I will not be," she answers quietly, her eyes closing.

A chuckle responds back, and as she remains standing, the hands guide her until she is facing the Outsider, only an inch separating the two. " _Do you not wish for a throne of your own?_ " he asks.

Slowly, Maeve opens her eyes and sees him looking at her with his all-seeing eyes, the black, no matter how many times she sees it, unnerving her. "...I once did," she admits to him, although it is more towards herself. "I saw the appeal of being a ruler, once, and I remember the jealousy I had for Emily, but it's...just not for me."

" _Ah_ , _yes – because you would rather be a guardian, right? The protector in the darkness?_ "

"I – yes, you could say that."

The Outsider chuckles, the shards of the void that float around her shaking alongside the fallen god's laughs. " _Maeve...sweet, sweet, Maeve – how life has been hard for you and those around you._ " He moves his hand as it now lays alongside her face, his thumb resting on her bottom lip as he continues speaking. " _What will you do tonight, Your Highness? What shape will your revenge take?_ " She doesn't respond, and he brings his thumb down, letting it fall against her chin. He begins slowly dragging his finger down her body, his finger tracing her throat. He goes lower, his finger grazing her collarbone as his gaze follows his own movements.

Maeve remains still, never revealing just how sensitive her skin feels. "I will do whatever I have to."

He chuckles and when he looks up at her once more, she sees herself in his eyes. " _I know._ " They remain silent for a few minutes, staring at each other until suddenly, with a smile, he slowly leans down – but instead, he disappears into the void before his lips can meet her own. The air shifts back to normal as the color returns to the world around her, the sounds of the waves crashing around the boat.

With a feeling akin to whiplash, she lets out a shaky breath, not fully realizing how tense her body had been around the Outsider's presence. She is not sure how long she remains still, her mind trying to digest her latest meeting with the rejected deity, but when she finally does turns around, there is, yet again, another gift from the Outsider: a porcelain mask alongside the now-folded gown.

With careful fingers, she lifts the mask. It will cover half of her face diagonally, its bottom edges sharp as it looks as if it were cracked, a forgotten piece of a whole mask. She can see hints of her father's old mask mixed in the various curves of its design as well, a red mixed into the marble – and as she holds it, she feels a pulse from the mask, almost as if it were alive.

" _Consider it...a gift,_ " she hears, but she knows better than to whirl around to look for the owner of the voice. Instead, she places it against her face, finding it adjust to the curves of her face. When her eyes open, the world she sees is the same, yet different. She finds that with a mere thought, her vision will zoom into whatever she looks at, the sounds around it amplified.

...A gift, it certainly is.

The following hours pass by in a blur and before she knows it, Maeve is in an abandoned apartment by the carriage that will take her to Jindosh's Mansion. Struggling to fit into the dress herself – as she always had maids to help her with this part – she stares at her reflection in the mirror after her half-hour struggle with the zipper.

The gown...it fit her body perfectly, emphasizing curves that are usually hidden under the layers of her protective gear. Like she had thought, any modesty was nonexistent – the shadows of her breasts and the sharp lines of her muscles will draw unwanted eyes to her, much to her displeasure. While galas are times to show one's wealth, many women – at least, those in Dunwall – chose to remain conservative in their wear.

To say she is worried would be an understatement.

At least...at least the mask she wears gives her some comfort; there is a piece of her father that will be with her throughout this mission, through the highs and the lows.

She will admit, though, that she feels extremely naked. It is not because of open split on her chest but because of her weapons – or lack thereof. Many of her trusted weapons lay open in front of her as if they were mocking her with their presence. It was just impossible for her to hide any weapons inside of her dress – while she does has several daggers hidden underneath her skirt, strapped to her leg, that is all she will be able to bring, not wanting the guards to find anything worse than that.

Although, if the Grand Guards were to find her with weapons, her plan will be over anyway.

Taking in a deep breath, she takes one last look at herself in the mirror, steeling herself for the night.

* * *

 **Jindosh Mansion**

* * *

 _The Outsider_

He is there, watching her, as Maeve struggles to carry the bodies of the Grand Guards despite the train of her dress. He is there, watching her, as she destroys the machines that roam around the Clockwork Mansion with only her gifted powers and a dagger strapped to her thigh.

And he is there, too, when Kirin Jindosh is no more.

Maeve continues to struggle with the choices she makes, but one thing that he finds interesting is her decision to spare those she comes across. Every person she comes in conflict with, she silently drags them to the darkness that surrounds her and chokes them, only the sounds of their faint gasping reaching her ears as unconsciousness drowns them into darkness.

But she is no hero, no merciful avenger. In her path of vengeance, she is cruel, her punishments sadistic. Those who truly wrong her, those like Kirin Jindosh, she gives them a fate worse than death. She finds what they fear most and uses it against them, toying with them. There is a part of her that the Outsider knows enjoys this, torturing her enemies with no hesitation.

She is no innocent princess – she has done things that would make Corvo rethink his decision of ever teaching his daughter the secrets of an assassin.

"P-Please – Princess, we can work together!"

"Hmm…" Maeve plays with the point on her dagger as she circles Jindosh in his electroshock chair. Her mask was placed onto a nearby table, allowing the Inventor to see the sadistic rage that she typically kept hidden. She swore that they would feel her anger, her betrayal, and her anguish, and she will _always_ live up to her promises. "We can?" she asked innocently, her voice dripping with sugar.

"Y-Yes, w-we should! I can t-tell you the plans that the Duke h-has planning!"

"By the gods – really?"

"Yes!" Jindosh frantically nods his head, not truly understanding the sarcasm behind Maeve's answer – it's sad, it really is, knowing that such a smart man can be so _stupid_.

There is a second of silence between them until, in a blink of an eye, Maeve stabs her dagger between Jindosh's legs, the knife only a hair's breadth away from his crotch. She never breaks eye contact with him and as she nears his face, she gives him her answer. "No thank you – your services to everyone are no longer required."

"W-Wait–"

She straightens her dress and walks over to the switch on the wall. Her hand hovers over the switch as she smiles. "Any last words, Jindosh?"

" _Please_ –" The man is sobbing at this point and there is something inside Maeve that cracks – she doesn't notice but the Outsider does. Yet, he isn't quite sure what this fracture is – is it her humanity? Her ability to sympathize? "My brain is worth more to you working than fried!"

"Oh?" Maeve tilted her head in mock surprise. "You think I'm just going ruining your mind?" She laughs as if this was the funniest thing she has ever heard.

"W-What?" Jindosh stops pulling against his restraints. "I thought–"

"You're going to die in that chair, Jindosh – and I will be the last thing you see." She blows him a kiss and before he can say anything, she flips the switch.

As Maeve walks out of the room, the party outside is too loud for anyone to hear the painful screams of their host. She places her mask against her face and breezes past the guards and the ignorant guests who dance to the playful songs of the band. Her dress is still beautiful, catching the attention of the several bachelors at the party as she leaves the mansion, her dagger strapped to her thigh once more.

...She doesn't look back.

* * *

 **Jindosh Mansion – End**

* * *

 **A/N:** _This chapter has been in the works for over a year – I'm so sorry. I've had a helluva year and while I have been writing/posting other stories, I just haven't felt the best, in terms of writing. I played through Dishonored 2 again and I still love it – it's one of the best games I've ever played! I went back to this story and rewrote both chapters – they're a lot better and longer, I guess. This chapter isn't too long but I just want to put something out._ _Please please check out the first two chapters - there are new plot points to it!_

 _I haven't forgotten about this story so please leave a review and a follow/fav. if you haven't already :)_

 _If you want to check out my other stories, please do! I just posted a one-shot of Joel and Ellie for the Last of Us and I've posted stories for a lot of other fandoms!_


End file.
